The Gamble
by Buh Dazzled
Summary: What if you had to make a choice? Jehu and Johan are competing, but for what price? Jehu/Judai and Johan/Judai.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and Neither the Characters

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi

**Author's Note: **Two pairings JehuxJudai and JohanxJudai, I am completely oblivious with choices. I will write two perspectives, from Jehu and Johan. Edits had been applied for this chapter, and it follows the story so don't let it stop you. ~Mwah.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Jehu P.O.V_

Having you in my arm, was it so different from the other boys, Judai? I'm better than him, we have similar appearances, but what differences did that make to you. I had power though, enough to even claim you as mine. Your eye shaken in fear, but it was much to my liking in a rather cruel way.

But you are beautiful, Judai. Looking back to distant memories, I could remember when I found you cuddling with the other me, Johan. Your eyes were still closed, but you were peaceful almost graceful in your sleep. You were everything to my liking, but you just made me feel a bond had connected between us as if it was relatively close to 'love at first sight'.

My own finger in locked with your brown hair almost stroking them in a gentle manner them, but I could feel a shiver from just my touches. You are grabbing on to my shirt so tightly, as if you wish this was all a distant dream. Looking at you now, merely seemed as if you were a victim to my brutality and as if it wasn't your fault. But this body is what you feared, the presences I am now was fearfully greater in every ideal. I'm sure you probably want your beloved Johan back, don't you? Wishing he was here to comfort you, but he was the reason that brought you to this mess. Judai, I love you, but you already denied my presences for far too long.

"Judai," Moving my hands towards the enchanting silky face, I pulled your chin up to make your eyes face me.

My face begins to twist into a wicked smirk, as I thought about how defenseless you seemed under my grasp. Your eyes shake vigorously, but you were so afraid of the outcome that it almost made me shrivel in pleasure. Pulling you close, you just looked at me with a frighten face as your body was trembling in my selfish desires. Ever so slowly, I forcefully pushed my lips against yours. Your hands that once clenched against my shirt have begun to lose its grip, but it soon turned into a push.

"Judai, don't fight me," I said, while taking a deep breath. Even though we were alone, you fall from the chair from fear, you were ready to run from me. Slowly standing up, you are stricken in fear, but all I could hear is your panting of panic. You were just easily swayed from this game, Judai. I begin to move forward, but your body continuously shifted away from me, as you were moping from the floor. "Johan," you called out that pitifully, but he wasn't here for you now.

Chuckling, this was going to be fun. You begin to stand up, but you were ready to run from me since the beginning. Even if you ran I would always find you, you should have known Judai, it would only be us in the end. Knowing you, you would come back for Johan almost begging from his embraces and his comfort. Lowering my eyes, I knew I controlled this boy's body; Johan was far too much frail to have this body. This should have been mine.

Slowly, my hands dabbed into the pocket of my coat; a small dagger soon appeared in my hands. If Judai wanted this body this badly, I would make sure I would take it from him, especially if it was only beneficial to Johan. Taking the small dagger, I began to caress my skin. Looking at you, you begin to put your hands on your mouth as you try not to break out another scream.

Your eyes shook with fear from the possibilities of what might happen to this body, as the smooth knife embraced my skin. "Johan!" You scream in panic, afraid that I would hurt him more than you. Chuckling, I pressed the dagger against my skin, as I slowly began to scrap the top with it, blood began to flow from my arms excessively. This experience slowly began to brush up on me, knowing that you held dare to this body was almost delightful; you would always come back to me as long as I held this body hostage. Looking at this body, I could barely feel the pain that was oozing out with blood. You loved him Judai, are you willing to protect him? Slowly, I took the dagger and pulled it on an upfront position, as I began to prepare for what will soon befall me. I begin to plunge the knife on the scraped spot, and blood begins to spurt out. Did it hurt? No, so why is my face expression changing? I enjoyed hurting you Johan.

Your eyes begin to budge wide. "Stop, Jehu," You begin to cry, but you ran to my side and grabbed the dagger and pulled it out from penetrating it even deeper. You had to watch over this body, but just how important was Johan to you? You slowly try to find a cloth to make a bandage, but the look in your eyes wasn't for me it was for another man.

You slowly pushed yourself against me, as you tried grab the spot. I felt happy, but somehow stiltedly I smiled tenderly at you. At least you came to me, but I knew the one that you truly wanted to have been Johan. Bringing your chin up, I pressed my lips against yours. "I love you, Judai." Even though, I could feel it difficult to pull you close with the mark against my skin. Your eyes lowered knowing you had to give me satisfaction for now.

My eyes befall against yours; I could see you had a hard time giving into submission. But I stopped for a spare moment, as I grabbed your hand and pulled you down to floor and pinned you down to a rather unmistakable amount of willpower. You make a small gasp, but you easily gave me an entrance to that enchanting mouth of yours. The opened mark on my skin had begun to pour, making it difficult to steady my grips on your arm.

My tongue began to push against yours, but you don't dare to bite my own tongue. Handling you aggressively, I knew that you wouldn't like this. I could feel your breath begins to slowly fade, but my eyes just watched you as you struggled upon my kisses.

Yet I was irritated of the situation I was in; this 'Johan' body was making me irritated. Judai should be mine, he belonged to me. Slowly stopping the kiss, your eyes open slowly afraid that I handle him in a new situation. Releasing my grip on you, I got off of you, as I placed my own hand on the area of sparked crimson blood. Even though I wasn't satisfied, I didn't want to see myself in this situation, was it pride? I want my little Judai to come to me. My hands began to overfill with stains of red marks, but it was unsettling.

"Jehu?" I could see how your eyes were directed toward me. Turning my head to the side, I could see how you were dangling from our last spark. "Yes?"

"I hate you, Jehu," turning my head back forward, I continued to head my way. _"I know."_ I knew you detested me, but I didn't want to leave yet. This body was important to you, but I didn't want to give him up to you that easy.

It was utterly disgusting, in a dearly sincere way.

You never looked at me, you only looked at Johan. Can't you see? I only seek your attention, but Johan had everything from the start. I was jealous of him. Maybe one day you will understand.

"Continue walking away," I told myself. I could feel your presences fading from my side with the confusion running through your mind. Walking back to the Obelisk Dorm, I slammed the door shut with a rather abrupt sound. Slumping on to the chair, I could feel my anger being released into this pitiful state. My face lay to rest on the cool wooden desk, but my heart didn't ease.

I only felt hatred for this body, as I to dared not scrap my nails across my skin. "You wanted this, didn't you?" I could feel my mind taunting me, it was him again. Glowering, I just ignored it. This irritation was killing me, I wasn't Johan, but I am him at the same time. Touching my lips, I could still remember the kiss I implanted on Judai.

"I needed this, and you should know that the most, Johan." In the back of my mind, I could hear you chuckling. "You were the stupid one this time, Jehu."

Slamming on the desk in rage, I knew that was the truth. Everything became a ruckus, items off the desk were all on the floor, while I continued to rampage in rage because of Johan. The mark constricted my movement, making it harder for me to move and even harder to wince from pain. Even when I kissed you, I knew my struggles would just become a greater threat. Slamming myself on the wall, it was driving me mad, Judai when you look at me do you only see him?

Yet, you always deny my presences; I'll make myself known to your world. Looking back at the hand there is blood flowing out; I could feel it staining marks on the wall. Grabbing the bandages beside the bed, I could only feel a connection to you. You would have wanted this.

Chuckling, it was driving me insane. Placing a cotton piece on the area, I wrapped it up in a tape like structure. Finishing it, I looked around the room. Judai, you always lead me to confusion. "You know he loves me, so why do you even bother," Johan taunted in the back of my head. Biting on my lips, I tried to shake the ideas off of my mind only to find myself in deceitful wiles.

You're always like this, yet you are everything I want to be Judai's love. You get everything in the end, Johan. A good guy, that what Johan was, but what about me? This jealousy is killing me, so I was the bad guy? Like a battle, I was being sunk in a hole filled with knives in the bottom. It is like taking in all the hits.

"We both love him," I made a soft sigh, as tears began to flow down. We both wanted Judai for ourselves. Judai made it all worth wild. "This battle will be your lose, Judai loves me," I hear Johan's voice mutter.

Was it really okay for me to give up on you, Judai? Crunching up, I felt lost.

* * *

_Johan P.O.V_

Judai, I'm very sorry, but I have to let him go. Jehu must leave me for good, this is the bet. My beloved Judai, please just don't give into his submission. He must give up on you, that ais why I will show you victory is mine. That is why I must taunt him, till he can't stand up to us anymore. I promise you Judai, I will come back.

Sitting down on the Slifer Red dorm, I could see how lonely it has become. This room use to be filled with ruckus and constant battles, but now I could feel my grasp from you slipping. Everybody has moved either to the Ra dorm or either the Obelisk Dorm. Beside you, I could see that you are crunched up in your bed, trying to sleep peaceful.

I know you needed me, right now. I wanted to be there for you, but my presences will only cause you pain for now. This loneliness must be killing you.

I could feel his presences over you, even though I am no longer visible, I could still see you. Even though you look a bit out of shaped, we both loved you and for this we must fight. I won't give up on you, but hopefully you won't trade him in for me. I was already using my power just to separate myself from him.

Narrowing my eyes, I could see the bruises forming around your arms, as you sleep in fear. I could see you struggling to break from his grasp, but he loves you, Judai. He won't hurt you, but if he ever does don't be afraid, I will find you again and I'll fix the damage.

I need to break his spirit, but he was a tough one. Looking back at Judai, I could feel my own anger boiling inside of me. Touching you, I could see how I just went through you.

"I love you, Judai, forgive me," I said, but knowing Judai, he would be asleep.

Slowly, I move closer to you, I could feel my powers sinking. Reaching to the side, I moved down as I pressed down on your lips. "I love you, Judai," I repeated. You were asleep, but I was fading back to our body, Jehu. "_Johan_," your voice mutters in concern, but you don't dare to open your eyes.

With that a small smile raised on my face, it was heartwarming, but you will change when I come back. You will harden once again; going through struggles with Jehu will change you. Looking at you, I could remember our countless days of happiness, but now it was becoming hard to even be with you.

I love you, and this is not a lie, Judai. I must win this battle with myself, but each scar symbolizes the strength of our relationship. What I am afraid of now is how long you would last in my inner struggle. Remembering how you were shaking beneath him, I could only imagine this battle for you must be horrifying.

If I was right beside you right now, I would definitely try to protect you from the upcoming hardships.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx And Neither The Characters

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi, Violence from time to time

**Author's Note: **Two pairings JehuxJudai and JohanxJudai, I am completely oblivious with choices. I will write two perspectives, from Jehu and Johan. Please Review, Currently Editing Chapters, but Choices would not be change a few touch up might be added though.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Jehu's P.O.V_

Taking my time, class had already begun. But class wasn't my thing; I didn't have enough time for it anyways. Why waste my time in school? But the thought of being an ordinary student seemed only like a far dream. Judai, I needed your love before I fade, as my skin itched almost yearning. Johan and I seemed rather distant for now; but my time was coming to an end as I could only wonder aimlessly. I'm growing weaker I could feel Johan's grip, but in a few days my love for you would be none other than my demise, Judai. In your world, I would be nothing, but a petty little ant compared to Johan, your world.

_Should I just give up?_

I could feel my body quiver with just the thought of losing everything. Giving up means death for me, I could feel my own power sweeping into you. The fear of death was unspeakable, but Judai were you worth my tragedies. Shivering was sweeping up in the cold, I could only think of your peaceful face that would seep into every tainted cracks of me with peace.

The rooftop of Duel academy, I could just recover every memory of our first glances on you. Caressing my skin, I could imagine that time when you actually granted access to me with a peaceful face you were showed Johan only. Eyes shut and my darker shadow covered your eyes, while I could just forget every spare thought of being compose and jealous.

You loved him though, didn't you Judai? You were always holding Johan dear and loving him. He felt the same way about you, but I was just one block in the middle of the train tracks.

Sitting down against my back on the rusting yellow columns, I could feel my eyes lowering to your direction, Judai. Just like every day you would run to school, while I'm sitting here slacking and only staring from a distant. Your breathing was heavy with uneven pants, but the image leads me astray to imagining you writhe beneath me. But things changed, I had control of your beloved's body.

I could feel my grin growing though, Judai. You are always late, aren't you? Would I need to teach a lesson? Without a hesitation, I chuckled with a rather amused tone.

Taking the phone out, I began to dial your number. Without even hesitating, the thought that you were late to school was thrown out of my head.

"Beep… Beep… Beep," It rang a couple of time before it actually reached your ears.

Looking down from the rooftop, my eyes watched as your eyes were search for the phone by seeping your hands in the scarlet pockets. When you grabbed the phone, you look hard and deep at the number with a rather amusing face. The brunette was definitely debating to pick up, but the situation that we had didn't make it easier for petty little brat to deny me. If it was me or either you're beloved Johan, your expression would be different without being completely shaken from the rings. Getting a grip of yourself, your eyes begin to grow tender. Stroking the injured arms, it was easy to predict what was going through your mind.

Judai, you were honestly too simple minded for your own good.

Though I really wonder what was really on your mind, you always tried your best for us. I wanted you to be selfish, but that would just ease my guilt. I wanted you to be mine, but could I have you and was it right?

"Yes?" I could hear your voice directed towards me, but in a questionable tone.

"Judai, I want to see you now" I said, reminding myself of my true objective. My voice had definitely brushed up on my guilt, but there was no way out. My eyes began to trace you, as I watch every movement you made.

"How's your wound?" He said speaking into the microphone, but from the view I could see your concern written all over the hazelnut eyes. Eyes twisted for a moment knowing it was me, but there was a tingle of desperation in our silence.

"I don't know," I said honestly about my wound. Looking at it I could see how it was still wrapped in cloth from yesterday's mess with Johan. Even though it looked like a mess and stains of blood, I hadn't put much care in after the reunion with Johan. My eyes only wandered you from a distance. Your face was softened you began to move towards the school.

"Do you need me, _Jehu_?"

_Jehu_, was it? The name, I wanted for him to say it, but the voice sounded so carefree. It nearly made me brush up with a small smile. But my conciseness wouldn't let me therefore I chuckled at my stupidity; I was reacting just because he said my name. Once again, things got silent with only the voice of my breath in the microphone with only your ears to listen to them.

"Judai, come and see me now," I demanded. Your eyes lowered with my response, but you knew you need to come to me. I wanted to see you in submission. "Where are you?" Your voice almost sound like pleads, but I knew you were acting in sincerity about the whereabouts for my other half.

"I'm up on the _rooftop_."

Your eyes move towards my location, I could see how your face strengthened as it tried to reconstruct its wall. "I love you, Judai," I said into the phone as I shut it on you without even listening to your response. But with that the paste changed, as Judai Yuki ran towards me.

You were coming towards for me, leaning back on the columns of the building. I could only wait for your appearance to show up in front of me, but Judai would never understand how I yearn for him. Shutting my eyes, I just wanted to have you for myself and never share you with anybody else. My urges to have you all for myself was lustrous. Waiting for moments, I could see your figure appeared at the stair case just as I had shown up there when Johan meet you.

"Jehu?" Your voice asked for me, and your face soon founds it way to me.

You had your bag in your hand, while searching for vigorously inside the bag. You begin to walk all the way to me, as a first aid kit appeared in the clutches of those hands. "Judai," my voice said with a tender echo, as he sat down in front of me. "Jehu, give me your arm," he said, as he unwrapped the piece of cloth on my arm. Your premier focus was the stupid blood and the first-aid kit. Grabbing an alcohol pad, I winced as it hit against the skin. It stung, but you just looked at me. Looking away, it would seem childish if I showed you.

"But honestly, I might not be the best doctor," You chuckled. But ignored it you when you continued your own magic against my arm. Every once or twice, I couldn't help, but sneak a glance at the brunette. When you were finish, you just smiled with a fond look of the bandage.

"Done," you said, as you continued packing.

That glimmer of happiness for a spare moment, did you ever give that to me?

Grabbing you hand, I pulled you close as you froze up upon my grip. You were staring at me now; you only cared about me for now as I wanted to hide now. "Judai," I purred in your ears. "Don't leave me."

Your eyes begin to dilate, as your arms were once again placed on my chest to pull away from my grasp. Pulling myself up, I pressed you close to me. Right now, everything about you controlled me. Clouded with only thoughts of you, it seemed rather impulsive. I couldn't accept it. I wanted to be with you, I need you, and I had to be with you.

"Judai, what makes Johan better than me?" You looked at me and pulled away, but grabbing your chin while one arm hung around you waist, I need your affection. I wanted your attention, as every thought passed me with your beauty, affection, and your horror.

Looking at you, I could see your cinnamon eyes, your chocolate color hair, and your healthy olive skin, but none of them could compare if I had you beside me.

"Judai, don't let me down," Pressing my lips against yours, I could feel my hands pulling your waist close to me once again, as your hands pressed against my chest. My own heart began to ache in my chest for you, but each tingle was undeniable. I could feel your own lips pressed against mine for a moment, but it almost felt as if it was my own imagination. Your hands tighten around my shirt, I wanted you. Your lips were soft, but it was fading. You just fell back, as our lips broke apart.

Judai rejected me, once again.

"Johan," You looked at me, but you knew I would never be him.

Knowing myself I would direct my irritation at you soon, I grabbed Judai's face and cupped it as I narrowed my eyes. "Judai, remember we are two different people, his tactics are different mine, it's just a matter of time before you realize it. Even though we are the same person, I could never be him." Letting go harshly I looked away from you, as your eyes were filled with curiosity in them. "Now, get out of my sight, Judai," I said, pushing him away, but you had that gleam in his eyes. "He is alive though, somewhere inside of you," you said with a smile.

I could feel my eye directed towards you with a spark of a new emotion. Just to know the one you love was alive, it must have been happiness. You just brushed your nose, as you backed away. My eyes lowered, and you move forward to me. "Thank you, Jehu," you soon backed away, but I grabbed your arm. You just looked at me, as you try to pull away.

"Judai, don't you hate me?"

I looked at him, but you loosened. "Maybe," you said in a playful tone.

Letting go, I just grinned, it almost seemed like we could have been friends in our life time. Maybe being in a relationship isn't all about having urges. "Judai, see you later. You have class, don't you? So get out of my face." Your eyes softened, but I could see doubt in them. "Yeah, I do." You smiled and then darted off.

Slumping on to the wall, who was I kidding? Johan and I were different, we both are polar opposite. Yet you stirred these emotions that completely forbidden. Touching the bandage Judai had just made, I could only brush my lips against it. Holding it as if it was most precious memory of this life, but I had to stop myself I didn't have much time either and it was snipping me away. The only thing I did was make him leave, what had I accomplished?

"Oh, so is this our plan? To become a replica of me," I could hear your voice right beside me. What a sudden surprise? Johan.

His eyes had a layer of darkness in his eyes, while your facial appearance had kept a taunting grin. I could see how your eyes wanted me to just leave already, as if I was wasting your time.

"Shut up Johan, you out of everyone should know we could never become one," you continue to move your spiritual form around my ears. "Then give up already because you are the opposite of me, you should know clearly that Judai is mine. Judai couldn't possibly like a brut like you." Looking at Johan, my eyes narrowed with a bone chilling glance.

"You have a few more weeks before this little conflict of ours are over. Sadly, Judai only has interest in me."

"Careful Johan, don't forget that your little Judai is my little subject for now," I said. You shut your mouth instantly, but you just scorn as you do so. Your emerald eyes begin to grow violent, in fear for your love. Making a fake laughter, I could feel your spirit fading back.

What position was I to say that, though?

Pressing my lips, was I scared of change this much? Touching the bandage for comfort, I could still feel my eyes towering to my sides just to assure that you were gone from my sight. I wanted to be with you, Judai. Press my lips against you, forget myself, but I was scared. Scared of giving up everything for you and knowing I will only have nothing in return. Yet, I didn't have much time; growing weaker I could hear your voice still, Johan. You are gaining from what I am losing, and that will be my end. Johan, how much do you love Judai?

* * *

_Johan P.O.V_

Irritation, you always had your ways with the people didn't you, Jehu? You were sitting there watching him, for a moment fixing his wound. I could see your cheerful smile, but you always had that beautiful gleam in your eyes. I didn't want to anyone to see them, but every time I saw you I couldn't help to notice the truth. I love you Judai, but once you were done with this mess; I will promise you eternity.

Fixing his wound was enough, but I could see how he had once gotten close to you. I could feel myself snarling at him with realization of what he is planning to do.

He is touching you suggestively, yet I couldn't do anything. Not wanting to show my weaker self to Jehu, I had to relax. It was maddening to know another man was having you in his arm. Even if it was a similar twin of me, seeing you like this was driving me insane. I wanted to take his grip away from you, but I couldn't do it. Restraining myself, I wanted to stop this right at this instant. Taking a couple of deep breath, I could see how Jehu forces himself upon you. Pressing my hands against my eyes, I didn't want to see this. Looking at you, I could see how you were restricted against it at first. With a flip of a turn, your eyes begin to close as you looked at him with tenderness. You kiss back, but you didn't stop until you realized what was happening.

Fury burned inside me; I could see how my heart beat fast almost tracing like his. I wanted to kill him right this instant. I hated this, fuck I wanted to kill this bastard right this instant. Pulling back instantaneously, I knew it had stopped. My heart still wasn't soothed with his emotions, but looking at you right now it probably pained you as much as it did for me. He said my name; but Judai only had eyes for one, me. Listening to your entire chat, I could feel myself growing irritated; you like this small chat didn't you Jehu? Stealing my boyfriend caused my anger brew with a jealous aura for each spare moment that passed between Jehu and Judai.

I knew you are losing your power, due to the bet. Of course this bet would be your final; I'll make sure I'll win. Judai would be mine, he won't love you, and he loves me. Chuckling, I climb behind your back, now let see which one of us truly deserves you, me or this so called Jehu. Unlike you, Judai knows that he loves me and not you. You can't beat me, my mind raged. Yet looking at you now, I could see an untainted, pure, and angelic creature. You only thought of me, but I wanted us to be together. So that is why I must win this bet. Everything we had won't let you filth rat win.

Nobody can replace us, Judai. We love, not anyone except for us, yet every memory lingered in place. I won't let Jehu become the winner, even though I should trust our love.

Judai is mine; but every stroke of damage would soon be repaid with your death, Jehu. You would pay for this.

I love you, Judai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and Neither the Characters

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi, Violence from time to time

**Author's Note: **Two pairings JehuxJudai and JohanxJudai. Eddited, hope this is better! Slight change from Zane to Ryo, hope you like it?

* * *

Chapter 3

_Jehu P.O.V_

If I could say sorry, would you accept me? As my eyes meet a certain dark haired male, I could see no satisfaction with the dread face he applied. Ryo Marufuji, the stupid bastard is always causing trouble for me. He was a close friend of Judai, but it would be wise if I didn't cross path with him. Ryo was one of the best duelists that came from Duel academy.

His eyes gave a chill in the air, but they always held despair in them. One could almost think he was an unapproachable person. Eyes came cross to cross, as he directed his anger at me. "You, I know you aren't Johan!" His words tried to scream at me for reasonable answers or perhaps satisfaction for Judai in this dumb world. I just rolled my eyes as I always did, I turned back to walk my direction straight to somewhere aimlessly. This conversation would have just ended up in more agony than it should be.

"What is it that you want with Judai?" He voice softened knowing it was the obvious. "Isn't it obvious," my voice said with a playful tone, but at the same time Ryo was quite surprised with a few choices of my words. "We are just _humans_; we all want things that we could never possibly get, just like you and me." Chuckling, Ryo was quite infiltrated with Judai, too. Those eyes were always filled with anticipation once Judai arrives. Judai, you probably don't even realize how important you are.

I began to take step away from Ryo, but his sights on me never changed. Even though it was obvious he wanted Judai, he still bothers to get through to me. To Judai, he would never be considered important. Ryo was perhaps just another tool for Judai's preparation to become a better duelist. Instead he just snarled at me, he would never be able to get close to Judai like this. "You should understand even if Judai gets back with the other me, you wouldn't be able to cut in," I said in a mocking tone.

Ryo soon chased after me. He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled it up with a might probably fiercer than what I could muster up. "**A bastard like you, don't even deserve Judai's affection."**

My hands grabbed his shoulder, "I already know that." I pushed off his tight lock on me, gripped loosened as he tried to stumble upon his stability. My eyes once directed towards Ryo. "It must be painful, isn't it?" I chuckled, knowing how I already felt. "To know that there is someone more deserving of him then all of us, Judai will only choose him, not us." Ryo's fist unclenched, as we both recognized the truth.

"Luckily, you have a chance to escape this," I said in a low, but he already caught my voice.

"What are you tal-" his voice struggled, as I lowered my head without staling. His eyes widened for a brief moment, but he just looked back at me. Those eyes proved that he could already tell what had happened.

"Johan" His voice paused, "Or whoever you are, Judai will understand if you give him a chance," Ryo crossed his arm, as he turned his head. Our eyes meet for a second. "I don't have enough time, even if you do."

Walking away, Ryo just stood there dumbfounded. Anyone would, wouldn't they? If only Judai would understand me.

Walking down Duel Academy's hall, I could understand why this school was wanted by many. Everything just seemed so strange lately, maybe because I was too infiltrated with Judai to even recognize who I was anymore. Taking a deep breath, I started to walk until I was out of this school. Maybe the best thing to do is to take Johan down with me, but Judai would probably cry.

Was I that identical with Johan? I was supposed to oppose him, but now it's like I'm being submissive. Smacking my head on the side lightly, I could just imagine us being happy, my own arms around your waist as you just chuckle happily. So this is what they called 'love', thinking only about the happiness of other, but what about mine.

There just wasn't enough time for the two of us. Everything would be fine if Johan was here, wouldn't be Judai?

Taking the phone out again, I just chuckled at the memory before.

* * *

Snow was not too far away, according to the chill we were receiving.

The phone was right beside my neck with my ear pressed to my shoulders, as you chuckled from the other end. "Hey Judai?" I spoke into the microphone. "Jehu?" You spoke with curiosity. "Judai, I was wondering if I could see you today," I could just imagine that pout on your mouth. "Yeah, sure." His voice lowered, as if he was disappointed to hear that it was me again.

"_Where_?" His voice changed in an up tone of curiosity. Taking a moment to think about it, I pressed my lips together as I cleared my throat. Pulling on the collar of my shirt, I spoke nervously. "Meet me at the dock, at three?" My voice tone down, but I was running out of time.

"Judai, I just really want to see you right now." Running through my hands through my hair, I couldn just see that expression on your face that you were satisfied. It might have been crazy, but instead of thinking about me it has been more about you. "See you, Jehu." I heard you make a muffled sound. "Judai, I li-" I heard the phone being cut off. You never liked this, did you?

Taking a deep breath, I began to get down to business instead of just dwelling.

Wearing a blue sleeve sweat shirt and blue sweat pants, it had come to be casual attire for pjs at Johan's house. Taking a deep breath and grabbing nothing mere then a towel, it was showering time for Johan and me. Knowing the amount of time I had left, it would probably be best to tidy up every now and then. The room had begun to fog as the heated water closed, as I could feel your presence focusing heat nearby the mirror. "Have you talked to him about it, Johan?" I asked. It was almost as if I was talking to myself, but overtime one could get used to it. "Don't want to, yet." I could see his eyes rolling. We were both afraid of telling him the truth.

"Three days left, huh?" I told myself, but I knew you were listening. Johan's eyes just grew soft, as he looked upon me. "Thank you for taking care of him," I heard you say, but all I could do was snort.

"Competition, I'm thankful you even gave me this chance," I chuckled, but I could see you growing soft. "I've grown tired, Johan. Living, it just one whole big dream for me, unlike you." My face softened, as his eyes lowered.

"To gamble? Is it worth is Jehu? You even changed because of life." Your voice softened a lot. You, who I loathe, will always get what you want; ever since the beginning it went like this. This gamble. These memory. This heart. It was all according to time. "Hey, you should be happy that you have full control now, aren't you?" I said in a playful tone knowing that it would mask my emotions.

"I'll tell Judai him soon, but Johan you should be filled with glee the world belongs to you now." Taking the towel and running it through the flaky hair, I had to dry it soon, before I look like a mess, when I meet Judai. "Tch.. you stupid bastard, you given up, haven't you?" You glared at me, as you swung your legs.

"You know the answer to that," I rolled my eyes.

Walking out of the heated room, chills of the air filled my body. Looking at the clock, I still had time to finish up whatever I was left to do. Doing the morning chores and habits that only a normal person would do, responsibilities had made its toll on me. Responsibility grew on me, I wanted to do it all for you Judai. Become someone worth it, even though dueling was one of my best attributes. Living in the obelisk blue dorm, but not going to class was something I have done for a while. Surprisingly, they had not called me back to North Academy yet. I shouldn't even been in this dorm, even though I knew that Johan would go to class if i didn't.

Sigh, his perfect grades gone like the wind were quite perfect for me. It was such an ease to let a day pass, all he had to do was to remain in shape and look good. Looking back at the mirror, he could see a male with teal hair and blond eyes. His body was still as slim as a stick, as he wore a black jacket with a tight black t-shirt inside while he wore a dark shade of blue jeans. "Quite fitting."

Pulling up together, his head out the door and out he went. It had been a while since he had head out. With ease I head to the dock, knowing Judai it would be best to arrive on time then arrive early, but he was always late. Sitting down by the light house, it had taken some time for the other teen to arrive.

As time ticked, it didn't matter to me anymore. You were much more important to me and too patient with me. Time, I could give up all the time I had left in this world just to be with you. As you came from the side, I could see you were out of breath as your legs were sped to my side. You are wearing your casual red slifer jacket. It amazes me that you always had that with you, never straying from your school uniform. Chuckling, you were running down the stairs as fast as you could. I stood up just to greet you, once more. Till you were in front of my, you were out of breath. "Hey," you said while panting.

"Yeah, hey." Your face is flushed, with a tint of cheerfulness in them.

If I lived another life, I probably would have loved to see this sight every day. "I'm sorry I'm late, but what did you call me for?" He said as he tried to straighten his posture, while keeping his breath even.

"Judai, I just wanted to see you, is that bad?"

You just rolled your eyes, as your facial expression turned soft with a small smile. Taking a small glance, I wanted to make you my own. "I love you, Judai." I could see your lips meet together, as your eyes once direct at mine with uncertainty. Chuckling, I just ruffled your hair to see your facial expression. Your eyes make a wincing with every motion from the surprise. "Hey!" It would have been nice, wouldn't it? To have you like this here with me for a long time.

Calming down, we both settled. Taking a seat on the edge of the dock, I could see all the imaginable possibilities out of this small place. Soon you will own the world Johan, it didn't matter what I will say anymore, and you already won. You took a seat next to me though, but your eyes held a deep connection to this place.

"Jehu, I want to see him, Johan," you said in a low tone.

Pressing my chin on my knees, I grew less resistance to your words now. I was tired and torn already. "Judai, did you ever think about me?" I asked in a low tone. I was always unsure if that there was ever a spare moment that you were greedy. Your face just looks away, as my own emotions tried to portray. I just moved closer to him, even though I seek warmth in the musky air.

Slowly, moving close to your ears, your eyes widen as my breath tickles your ears. "It hurts Judai," I whispered, but your eyes were soon directed at me with all your focus.

Our face just stood there, side by side, never daring to move from another. Moving closer to you, I slowly attach my lips against yours, but your eyes shut tight away from me. Taking thing slowly I laid you down, even though it was quite a struggle with our position. Never had you forcefully pushed me away though, always accepting me. Was I selfish to sustain you from Johan? I wanted to clear all the thoughts in my head, but it was just a fleeting thought. Gliding my tongue against your lips, I could feel a small gasp. How long had I yearned for this?

Plunging myself in it, I could feel everything coming to an ease inside me, it silenced me.

Soon our own tongue entangles briefly, you weren't resisting anymore, but you loved Johan more. I could feel you shiver, as our own ecstasy caught up. My own finger begins to crawl up your shirt, but you only winced with the contact. Your arms begin to wrap around my neck. So tender, each part of you was tempting for me.

Then a muffled moan came upon your lips, your face brightens. Deepening the kiss, I never dared to think about the consequences. Yous lips swollen as you cheeks were scarlet, taking a deep breath I could see how you were already short on breath. Pulling away from you, I could see how you were flustered by this one kiss. Never could I believe that it was a joke. You expressions were all to vivid for it to be a lie. The auburn eyes with rosy red cheeks were all directed at me for once.

You were touching your lips as if this was the first time you kissed me, but I treasured this moment more then all the other times we kissed. Your cinnamon eyes were overwhelmed by the little actions we had just done, but for now all I wanted to do was to take you in this arm and make you mine.

"Judai?" I asked, as his eyes blink in realization. The look in his eyes were trying to push away the little interactions we had just had, as they realized what had just happened.

He suddenly moved closer to me, even though he did know our current situation. His eyes desperately trying to acknowledge us as friends once more, but it were cold of him. His lips never dare to pity us, and his mouth moved with my current interest. "Jehu, I'm planning to go back home this winter, and I probably won't be back until winter session is over." He looked at me, as if we were never supposed to touch each other. He had a _friendly_ smile on.

"What about me?" My mouth moved on its own.

His eyes lowered to my level. "Its fine, you'll be here waiting for me, won't you?" He made his brave smile. "When are you leaving then?" I asked him before looking him into the eye. At a spur, I grasped his arms and tried to inhale his words. I'll give him back, I promise you Johan. I guess my days are over. With a voice that silenced it, I gave up. Your mouth began to move, as I made out the words.

"_Tomorrow night_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and Neither the Characters

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi, Violence from time to time

**Author's Note: **Two pairings JehuxJudai and JohanxJudai, I will write two perspectives, from Jehu and Johan. One More Chapter to Go! Tee Hee.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Johan's P.O.V._

The need to have something to cling on you was more important to you than I.

I could remember all the nights we had together without Jehu in my way, but now you are clinging on to what we had left. Every day you yearn to see me, but Judai you know clearly that what matter is not now, but the future we share. Judai, I could see the pain stricken face of you curling into a ball when you try to sleep. His eyes would tear up wondering where he would lay, but there was always something missing. Judai, I need you to be stronger, I want to prove our relationship was stronger than Jehu. Don't give up, Judai.

"I love you, Judai," I bit my lips, while you are breaking down, but the phone rings.

Struggling to pull himself together, Judai pushed his arms on his finger hoping to make the tears stop gushing out, but it was until the third beep did the boy finally gave up. My lover pushed himself up and grabbed his phone without being hesitant. Glaring down on the ringer ID, it was Judai's parents.

"Hello," your voice being hesitant, as your phone flipped open.

You listened to your phone, but I could only stand there and pressed my lips together. As your finger caressed against your arm, I could see your body shaking from head to toe in a violent manner. "Yeah, I'll be there," your voice got really low, trying to hide the pain in your voice, but they could be seen so well from here.

His lips pressed together, as he closed the phone. He lowered his back to the wall. My eyes continued to watch him, but his eyes were tearing up. He buried himself as more tears began to work its way through his face. "It's so stupid, I need more time," his voice made a gagged sound. It made me wants to be by his side and just make sure he was protected. Even though I couldn't be seen, I crawled up to him as I pushed my lips against his forehead.

"I love you, Judai," I said, but I could see how his eyes darted toward my direction, but he was sure there was nothing there. "Johan, I'm sorry," He said in a low tone, but it was your choice in the end. My words couldn't get to him.

Taking a deep breath, you just stood up as the light approached your bedroom. Its morning already, isn't it? Looking back at him, his eyes shifted back to the light approaching his bedroom. His eyes were all swollen, but all I could do is watch him for now. It time to go back to Jehu, but the truth is I really never wanted to leave him. It hurt to know that you are in pain, but you are taking a knife to your heart while I could only watch. Heading back wasn't easy, not when you know someone is hurting. That is why this pain will hopefully fade when I return or is it Jehu that really knows the remedies for the pain. Judai, don't give up. Not on us and not on him, we are two coins.

I was soon directly in front of Jehu. He was usually in my pjs of course, but we shared the same body so it was the same. It was funny, you always seem to catch me right on the spot I was. "Have you talked to him yet, Johan?" I just shrugged at the question. It was true, if I wished to show my appearances I would, but at the same time it would mean nothing if I didn't wait till the last day.

"Don't want to, yet," I muttered.

Jehu was talking to himself again, but all I could see was his ugly grin on his face. Looking at him, even though I hated him, the truth was he was there for Judai, though. "_Thank you_ _for taking care of him,_" I spitted out, but I knew this was the truth.

I hated him, this was the truth. He talked and talked, but it was as if this was the end of the world for him.

"To gamble, is it worth is Jehu? You even changed because of life." I almost yelled, but at the end my breath faded.

Listening to him, I hated it. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to throw every violent manner at him, but I despised him the most. _"Tch_.. you stupid bastard, you given up, haven't you?" I spouted at him. My eyes narrowed at him, why was he trying to throw everything away. This wasn't a fight anymore to neither of us, Judai couldn't survive without me. You had to fight for the sake of us, to carry on in this world. I wanted to prove to you, there was more to this then life. "Bastard," was all I could say before he headed out of the musky room.

It didn't take long for the story to unravel, why Judai need this more than me.

Sitting nearby the harbor of the ocean, I could see the two caressing each other in a loving manner. I could feel my heart plummet in jealousy, but I pitied him as well. His finger curling my Judai, it pained me to know that the other me was just similar to me. Drifting to his side, I wanted to snap the neck of the male, but I took it all in. Jehu was the same as me, we both had an objective, but he knew the truth.

The sides had changed now; he is willing to give up his life just for Judai. Being a part of him, it was easy to tell the conviction he had made toward this act. Taking a deep breath, I could see how Judai had explained the situation to Jehu by now. Sitting by his side, I could see his mouth snap close, as his eyes looked as if he would do anything for more time. He wasn't ready for departure, yet. "You still have a couple of days, but after three days your time is up." I said, knowing that he could hear me.

You just looked my way, before staring back at my lover. You just smiled, and pressed his lips against his cheeks. You just whispered something into his ears, "Forgive me." He just pressed on his legs as he stood up. His eyes glared at me, as if he was telling me to walk away.

Nodding, I looked back at my lover, and even though I couldn't touch him. I slightly kissed him on the lips, but he had a confused look on his face, but they twisted to a rather sober look.

"It's cold outside," I said, as the wind blew against my frail body. I just headed straight back with Jehu.

We didn't want Judai to find the truth, but in the end one of us must give up.

* * *

_The Gamble._

_"You can't get rid of me, you fool," Jehu said._

_Making a snort, I pretended not to know the obvious. Ignoring you, I was busy carrying Judai back to the small room, Slifer Dorms. I could see how you were eying my lover though. "What do you want?" I asked in annoyance. He loomed over the top of the body, "I want him." I heard him say. _

_"Don't be stupid," I said._

_"How about a deal, huh?" Jehu said. Rolling my eyes, I pulled Judai closer to me. Pulling opening the door, the three of us both enter the small room. "Don't even think about getting close to him," I said, as I carefully laid the boy on to his bed. "If you are so protective of him, how do you know you're not controlling him, huh? Stupid," he muttered into my ears. My eyes just blinked at him, but Judai loves me, right? But I was stupid that time, I feel for that bastard's tricks._

_"Let just say... a test, to prove that you are the big shot around here. That the princess actually loves the prince." My eyes narrowed at his direction, but I listened to his terms. "For what in return though? This better not be some sort of trick," I spouted._

_"Oh Juhan.. Johan.. Johan, didn't you say you wanted me to... let say 'disappear' from your life," he knew that was what I desired that time._

_"What are the terms?" I blurted out, almost wanting to accept the contract right away._

_"Give me your body for three weeks, while you get to be in the position I am in right now," he said, but then his face twisted into a wide grin. "Is that all?" I eyed him carefully. He began to chuckle, but nobody could hear him other than me. "Nahh, that would be too easy, wouldn't it?" he scratched the side of his cheeks, but focusing Jehu's attention was directed back at him. "If I get Judai to say he loves me-" he cuts himself off." He will be mine, of course. But you're stuck like that, while I.. will probably flaunt him off." His head crocked to the side. "But if you win now, that would be quite troublesome for me. But-" He blew out a breath, as his hands arose as if he was the guilty, "-You would know that I am poof, if Judai says he loves you at the end of the day."_

_"How can I know you will actually go 'poof'?" I asked to make sure._

_"Remember those days, when you didn't have me? I'll just go off like that," He chuckled. "But you just might not like the ending," He snorted._

* * *

Time was approaching, it was already dawn.

Sitting down in the large room, it was quite comfortable, but things had changed ever since I've arrived to Duel Academy. Ever since I've meet Judai, it didn't take long for Jehu to appear. Looking back at the time, it might seem as if Jehu and I would need a conversation before it happened.

"Hey," I could hear Jehu's scrawny voice.

"So... Since you heard the news, what are you going to do now?" I looked at him, but his face just lowered as he chuckled and swayed his head to his right and left. "What choice do I have?" He straighten his face, as he closed the door.

I glanced at him, and wandered to his side. "Then you lose," I said.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself close to his ears. "These last days, you don't have much of a choice, you are just the wall to Judai and I." My voice twisted into a rather demented tone, but I didn't want Judai to belong to anyone else than me. His face was still directed to the floor, like a broken man. What could he do though? Until the last answer came out, we won't be getting any satisfaction, unless he gives us. Broken, that is what he is.

"Johan, do you love Judai?" He looked at me with eyes filled with sincerity.

"Jehu, we are two coins, I love him, you should have felt it," I said. He just chuckled, and smiled at me. "Yeah, you're right."

His eyes looked at me, and his eyes lowered. "I love him, Judai, did you know that?"

My eyes jested to another direction. Jehu knew how much I loved him, and so did he know. "He needs you more than me though." He chuckled. "What makes you say that," I snapped back. He looked at me, "You.. he loves you, you should go chase after him tomorrow."

"Is this a trick? You better not be kidding me, Jehu."

His eyes looked at me for a spare moment. "I can't lie to you, remember." He continued his way towards me, as his eyes glinted with pain. "We are one, Johan." He just smiled, as a tear flicked upon his face. He looked at me for a mere second, "I love Judai." He repeated this, before his eyes shut tight. "You weren't going to like this ending." Without warning, his lips came smashing down on mine. It plunged; his eyes could not see the truth anymore. Our lips pressed together, and my eyes couldn't stop blinking.

But something felt warm, we were switched in position soon, but there was something about you. You were slowly fading, but soon you backed away. "Johan, I did it all for you. We are two sides of a coin like you said." You were slowly fading, your image disappearing. Then I felt something trailing down my cheeks. This wasn't about love, it was about me.

Jehu needed me to realize how pathetic I was. He needed me to realize what I truly was, weak.

_He was a part of me._

* * *

**AN**: This is not a pairing based on Jehu x Johan. Sorry, if you don't like.


	5. Final Chapter

**Note:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and Neither the Characters

**Warning:**Contains Yaoi, Violence from time to time

**Author's Note:**Two pairings JehuxJudai and JohanxJudai. This final chapter for The Gamble. I hope you enjoyed this small story, I wrote. I really enjoyed writing this story. If you guys are interested in Jehu, I will be writing a bonus story about Jehu, so STICK AROUND.

* * *

Final Chapter

Judai's P.O.V

"Jehu," I screamed, as I ran into Johan's dormitory.

I could hear the world clearly, as I clenched on to what I heard him say. "_What about me?" _Why did he ask about himself? It didn't make sense; Jehu's expression was rather pitiful when he left. Yet, by the time he made it to Johan's room. "_Should I really do this_?" he asked himself. The thought about leaving tomorrow, made his reconcile on his belief as he shook away his desperation.

Slowly, the male pressed on the handle of the door, and knocked on it. "Come in," he heard a voice say.

Yet, the door was surprisingly opened, as he turned the knob. Slowly, Judai could feel a slight tension in the air. As my eyes continued to walk to the bedroom, I could see that he was there. "Jehu," I asked. There sitting on the bed, I could see the blue hair male sitting there silently, as if he hadn't been there at all. His face was directed toward the floor, as if he had done something terrible. Slowly, walking toward the male, I could see how his body didn't seem to be affected, as if it was life less.

Once I was right in front of him, his eyes slowly looked at me with a deep hindering meaning. "**I'm back, Judai**," he said with a sad smile. Johan? Yet, there was definitely a turmoil erupting inside of him.

"**Jehu is gone now**," he made a delicate smile, as I could see the crystal everglade eyes. It was Johan. Within that moment, I felt a wet stain streak across my face. I was silent for words now; I could feel my heart beating a thousand times faster than it ever did.

Slowly, he made a soft smile on his face as I jumped on to him. It was as if a switch had been turned on. My eyes couldn't be taken away from the male, but he never did do well escaping from anybody as well.

"I love you, I love you," I said, as tears streamed my face.

My heart was practically leaping out of it chest, I couldn't help it. I missed Johan, but his arms only quietly slim around my waist.

I was practically leaning on his chest, but he gradually leaned into me and held me tighter, as if he was fragile himself. "Johan, why?" But all he did was smile, and I could see the expression in his eyes; he wasn't smiling he was hurting. "Judai, you don't need to worry, anymore," his eyes were tender, but they hid an emotion he didn't dare show. Yet, the boy could only keep silent, the conflict between the male within him were desperately kept shut, unbounded.

"Promise me, Judai," he said as he lift the brown bangs from my face.

"That no matter what we do in the future, forgive me for today." He smiled with a desperate gleam in his eye for redemption. But words from my mouth went unwillingly; as I knew what I would say would live with me throughout my days. "I promised," I spoke of words; as he pulled me in close to hide his own true emotions. He didn't dare show himself, as he spilled his own tears with a grasp tight and child-like. But all I could do was say, "I promised," repeatedly. Yet, he trembled like he knew he had done something terrible. Yet, I never did pull away to see his expression.

He was crying, though.

I always pictured that when he was back, I would be the only one crying. But I was wrong. Yet, never did I imagine he would break down hopelessly in front of me at this moment. "**Jehu**," It was the last thing he said before he had fallen asleep on me.

* * *

_A couple of years later_...

"Judai, I love you," Johan whispered into the male's ears.

"You know Johan, I think I already know that," the brunette chuckled. Johan was holding his lover's hips in a loving manner, as the brunette was at the kitchen preparing food. Johan just made a pout, as Judai leaned back and whispered in his ears, "But I don't mind hearing you say it," he said as he kissed Johan's cheeks.

Suddenly, Johan flipped the male's hips to face him.

As he did, he pulled Judai's chin closer to his as he pulled him into a kiss. Their eyes dangled across each other briefly, as Johan made the daring move of slyly darting his tongue into the mouth of the other. Yet, Judai's tongue easily submitted into the Johan's dominance. Even though, the Johan's dominance skill over Judai was quite enticing, Johan was quite greedy for the mellow brunette. "I'm sorry Judai, but-" He was cut off with the brunette's mouth.

Nipping at the male's clothing, it easily was undone. The first thing that went was the apron Judai was wearing, but with each level being undone Judai was growing greedy himself. "You like this don't you," Johan smiled, as Judai slowly pouted, as his nipples were being teased under the layer of clothing. "Hurry up," Judai almost raised his voice at Johan.

But to Johan response, he just slowly sent the clothing away from their general.

With the clothing undone and Judai writhing under the stool, the eager quickly grew for the male to take the fellow. Judai was wincing, as he nipped along his nipped forming what seems to be a hickey mark. "C'mon, you should know that I don't like being bit there," He said. "But if I was a vampire, Judai; I bet you would be pleading," he chuckled.

Easily distracted, the two chuckled as they both smiled. "Hey Johan, you know you should carry me," the boy with cinnamon eyes said with a rather playful tone.

"But Judai, with the amount of food you eat, I'm afraid I would have a hard time," he smiled, as Judai made a harmless glare. "But I'll do it, princess." He chuckled, as his arm slowly straddled the male's butt. Eagerly, the two found themselves on their cozy bed. As soon as Judai as put down on the bed, he grasp the Johan's collared shirt, and pulled him down to bed. "Needy," Johan made a comment, as Judai chuckled on top of him. "Maybe," he said, as he leaned down to give Johan a kiss.

As soon as Judai began to slip up on the sloppy kiss, Johan easily flipped the tides on Judai by changing their positions. "Sweety, did you really believe that you would win so easily," he chuckled. The boy unaware of the situation blushed, as he realized where he stood at the moment. "Maybe," he said, aware of the situation he was in, though he was hesitant just to let go of it.

"Judai, I love you," he smiled, as he pushed his lips against the boy.

"I love you, too."

Soon enough, the two were staring at each other intimately, as Judai's legs were spread apart. Johan suddenly touched the male's erection, as Judai winced in contact. Slowly, Johan found his way by wrapping his own hand around the male's cock and slowly pump on it. Within a matter of minute, the boy's breath turned into loud gasp ever now and then. Just as Johan had seen enough, the boy looked up to the view of his lover. Without warning, Johan had eagerly used his other free hands and gently brushed the male's entrance. With that, Johan had earned a shiver from Judai's body. Even though the male hadn't ejaculated yet, he let loose of his grip on his erection.

"Judai, wait for me," he smiled, as he touched his lover's cheeks.

Slowly, Johan had gotten off the large bed, he could hear his lover making gasp again. His eyes remained on his lover for a moment, as he could see that he was fondling his own erection. Heading to the bathroom, he grabbed the lubricant and chuckled at the thought of seeing Judai's face again.

As he brought back the bottle, his eyes still joyously followed the sight of his lover squirming. "You should really be patient," he chuckled, but Judai was already preoccupied.

Slowly, the male got on the bed, as his eyes watched his lover's little dance. But with the ejaculation, Judai was able to finally regain conscious, and glanced over to the lubricate. Slowly, Judai took the bottle from the male hands, and easily placed it on his finger. His eyes soon landed on the zipper of Johan's pant. His eyes watched his lover struggle as Judai continued pulling on it. A few moments later, Judai had already had his hands placing the lotion on his lover's erection.

But as soon as Judai was done, the two were eager to take it to the final step.

Johan soon stopped the male from continue, as he was read to prepare his lover. Even though, it wasn't their first time, Johan had always taken precaution when it came to Judai. Judai was leaning on the bedpost, even though Judai was out of breath, the male took his time to enter his first digit into the male. The raven hair boy was motioning his finger, but Judai would wince every time it would introduce into a deeper part. Till he hit the spot, Judai practically eyes bulge, as his arm collapse around the male's neck.

"Again," he whispered.

Though he did, the male placed the second finger around his entrance. Johan could hear the breath of his lover growing short, as excitement soon over took the two. Without preparing a third finger, the male tugged out his two fingers, as the smaller figure gasped loudly. Slowly, the male pressed on his thighs to stretch his view as best as possible.

"Go ahead," he heard the challenge coming from Judai's mouth.

The everglades eyes starred into the cinnamon eyes one last time, as he made a grin. "Then don't close your eyes and look at me," he said, as he watched his lover blushed.

Slowly, the male brushed his cock against his lover entrance, and Judai urges to shut his eyes made him simulated a clench on the male's pale white arms. With a sparing moment, he dipped his cock at the entrance and ever so slowly until he could see the lovely expression of his lover form. But it was even hard for the male to focus with his dick being tightly clenched by Judai's ass. His eye could see the lovely expression, when it hit the spot. With that he came with a very seductive moan, and slowly Johan began raising Judai's hips. Keep an eye on his lover, he could see how his lover had shut his eyes due to the please. Slowly, the male had already kept in tune with his lover's gasping and moans. Though it was fun to let Judai see how his body complied with him, Johan wanted his lover to experience more than just their body function between the entrances. He needed to feel the friction between the two bodies.

"Judai," He repeated his name, at every thrust motion that he made.

"Johan," he moaned at every chance he got to breath.

Even though, the two bodies were separated by the Johan's work clothing, they desperately were united with just every grip they had on each other. There came a point when the two males could barely strike it down, "Judai, I'm going to,-" But the words word slurred as the pleasure was unbearable. Yet, within the same moment, the two came together. "I love you, Johan." He whispered breathlessly. "So do I," as both bodies were pulled down by their own weight, the two males had easily fallen asleep.

_Later On That Day..._

The two male woke up in bliss, but between Johan's work clothing there were stains of their mess. But the two found themselves heading downstairs for dinner. "Man, you are just horrible," Judai said, sarcastically. Johan just looked over to just lover a clueless look, as he eyed the plates.

Judai glared at the stained pants, "You know by the end of the day I'm going to have to wash that. Just because you couldn't take off your clothing, when we are having sex."

Johan just paled at the conversation they were headed at, but truthfully the two were happy at the same time.

"I love you, though," he said, as he tried to please Judai.

Though at the end of the day, the two ate their dinner and had their laughter. But the two always made one extra dish, as if they were waiting for a dear friend to show up. And secretly, the two would just watch the dish before they would head to bed. A plate marked, "Jehu."


	6. Jehu's Epilogue

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and Neither the Characters

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi

**Author's Note: **This will be the bonus chapter I promise, but I really hope you enjoyed the story. This will be the finale for Jehu, this chapter is only Jehu x Jehu, so don't get mad, if you prefer Johan x Judai. I am hopefully going to start revising my chapter soon, though.

* * *

_Bonus Chapter - Before Winter, November 29_

"Hey Judai?" I looked at him.

The chill in the air made the distance from us feel rather distant. Your pale cinnamon eyes glanced at me with curiosity, as you just made a simple curious face. Yet, I pulled my head back as I slumped onto the rooftop of Duel Academy. The chill was setting in, but we both had a soft expression on our faces. As if, we were satisfied the way we were at the moment, but things change.

"Yeah?" You say.

"Did you ever believe in us?" I asked out of curiosity.

But you just looked away the moment my eyes meet yours. Cold. But with the upcoming winds, it wouldn't be a surprise that it may have been the weather. Yet, I wanted you to look in my face and answer the question honestly. I wanted to see you, especially the expression you had on now would have been painfully honest about us, and I wanted to see it. But I was scared as well; the expression in your eyes would tell me the truth that it was never meant to be us. So playing on a steep hill, you easily get pushed and down you stumble. My finger gently glided down your cheeks, as I gently tugged your chin to face to me to find the truth of my ugliness.

It showed it all. The answer was right in front on me.

Your face wasn't strong enough to say no, but you had a tender look in your eyes. "Judai, I hate you the most," I chuckled, as I could feel a sting in my chest. Dropping my touches on you, the beating of my heart ripped against my chest. It was as if my lips were quivering of silence, yet your eyes kept a steady grip on my face, it was just like you. Everything you did bewilder me, but no matter what you did to me your eyes remain on me because of Johan. It was threatening.

Slowly, my fingers began digging in your hair.

"You love me, don't you? Jehu." His eyes continue to watch me with a firm grip. Slowly, my eyes looked away from you, as I began stroking you hair for comfort. Slowly, my eyes meet your, as I pushed myself forward to you. "Judai, if I said it, would you accept me for who I am?" I looked at him. Each glance we made, surely it would give him chills. He just glanced away.

"Jehu," you whispered my name under your breath. As you were clouded with thought about the two of us, Johan and I. It makes me wonder, have you ever treated us as two different beings? It was unsettling.

Soon, you clashed your fist on my chest. "Give h-him back to me!" As you continued to bang the fist on my chest, all I could do was wait for you to stop.

I wasn't Johan. I couldn't ease his pain.

Yet, as you continued forcibly giving up soon with each punch. I could see the tears building up on your face.

I'm not Johan! I pulled him to my side, as I pulled his face to my shoulder. "**Judai**,** I love you. I love you.**" I whispered in his ears. My word couldn't get through his head, his need for Johan. I could feel his nudge, as he tried to tell me to get away. But I didn't want to, and to my punishment he forcefully grabbed me by shirt and pushed me away. His face was filled with tears, as his eyes began to puff. "Give him back, Jehu," His eyes watched mine, he was desperately searching for someone I didn't want to be. Sometimes I wonder, did you ever think about me?

But to me, my eyes lowered to take a spare breath. _"I'll give him back."_

I watch him collapse on the floor; it was pointless to fight with him. Coming up to him, his eyes were filled with tears. "You must have cried for days," I said, as I came up to him and patted him on the head with a gentle smile. "I'll give him back soon," I said to comfort him.

He was beginning to wipe away his tears, as he glanced up to me.

It was_ pain_ _wrecking_.

To know that the person in front of you would only look at another man, it was like stabbing a knife in your own heart. "It will be fine one day, everything would go back to the way it once was," I continue stroking your forehead, as Judai was calming down. His eyes looked at me; the tears were slowly fading away. Slowly, I made a soft chuckle. As I used my own finger to brush away the rest of the tears, Judai continued to wince at every motion. But, at that moment I wanted to cry, I wanted you to look at me, but I was scared. I was scared to be a nobody, again. When I'm with you it felt different, but without you the world felt rather pathetic. I needed you, but once I'm gone you won't remember me, anyways.

"_What about you, Jehu_?"

I blinked, as I stopped rubbing the face of his dry tears. Gentle as always, I chuckled with just the thought of him in mind. "**I'll be fine**, **Judai**," I lied, as my eyes gazed to an opposite direction. But I pushed the voices I wanted to deny in my head, as I spoke words that I would never dare to say. "Don't worry about me; everything will be fixed when Johan is back." I heard my voice cracking, as I tried to speak words that I wanted to deny. It echoes in my mind, the words that I spoke with lies. I wanted to hold the boy in front of him, tell him that I didn't want him to go to Johan. I didn't want to leave him; I wanted to be with him. I wanted to love the boy named, Judai. But god was cruel.

The tint on Judai's face returned, his eyes remained on mine though. As his eyes were puffed and lips swelled, it made me feel vulnerable almost. So formidable under his gazes, it was almost nerve wrecking.

Yet, the smile on his face hurts though.

I was painfully aware that Judai will never pick me. We would never have a chance, and in the end I should have probably never confessed. Because I love you and I've dealt with enough here.

"I was happy to meet you, Judai. Even though you weren't," I thought.

Maybe if we meet earlier, you would have chosen me. Though something told me, that it was lie.

* * *

"_Forgive Me_," I whispered into Judai's ears.

My legs felt heavy, as I pushed myself off from the ground. Until winter is over? I wouldn't even be here at the end of the day. The docks were once again silent, as I need to make my escape. I could see Johan not to far from a distant, but he already approached his lover. He wanted to comfort his lover, but even I knew that this would be the last day for my perfect ending.

My eyes just shut tight, I was scared again.

I had to make things right between the two, this was their last day. I almost felt empty in the pit of my stomach, I wanted comfort, but this was my perfect end. Walking back to the duel academy, I find myself wanting to finish myself off. Bitterly, I bit my lip as I could see the Obelisk dorm not to far ahead. The sun was already setting low, since our day was spent at the dock. It was quite obvious that dawn would be approaching. How funny.

"Hey," I said, as I came into the room, rather cheerful.

Easily I lowered the gloves I was wearing on to the table, but things were uncomfortable the moment I saw him, Johan. His eyes looked at me, as they were narrowed. "So... Since you heard the news, what are you going to do now?"

Moving my head around to lift up aggravating effects on the neck, I just replied honestly. "What choice do I have?"

But things became rather aggressive with the taunting. He pushed his way towards me, and his focus became me. "These last days, you don't have much of a choice, you are just the wall to Judai and I," he said. But lowering my head, I knew he was correct. But what could I do? He was speaking the truth, Johan I am the one who made you this way. A soft sigh appeared from my mouth, as I wanted to say I was sorry. But my eyes watched him closely; I promised Judai I would fix everything and it a promise I was planning to keep.

"Johan, do you love Judai?" I asked him, even though I knew the truth.

But my thoughts only faded to Judai with concern. "Jehu, we are two coins, I love him, you should have felt it," but looking up to him, I was sure that he had an honest eye when it came to Judai. It was as if Johan would have done everything just to be loved by him, just as much as I did. Chuckling was the best response I could offer, but soon after I just stopped to offer a smile. "Yeah, you're right." But my eyes lowered, as I spoke word that I could only tell my other self. "I love him, Judai. Did you know that?"

With that you didn't dare look at me, but we both knew that we were in love with the same Judai.

"He needs you more than me, though," I made a sarcastic laugh.

But his response was rather defensive, "What makes you say that?"

I could see in his eye, the look he had on right now explained it all. "You," I smiled. "He loves you, you should really go chase him tomorrow." Something like a switch turned on in Johan, as he gave an uneasy look. But after all these day, I couldn't help it my heart was a mess right now. I was scared with each ticking moment I had. He grabbed me by the collar and said, "Is this a trick? You better not be kidding me, Jehu."

My eyes softened, as I looked at him. Maybe being dead wasn't that hard. My eyes softened, as I looked him into the eye. _"I can't lie to you, remember."_

The gleam in his eyes at the moment, were like the ones I would have used to make Judai's mine, possessiveness. But everything about him had reminded me of myself, look at him saddens me. _"We are one, Johan." _I admitted the truth.

Even though I've denied that I've been different from Johan, but truthfully just like me. We were similar in every aspect. Maybe it would be easier to let go, I smiled, but I could feel my head rummaging with thoughts about the two of us and Judai. It was scary, today was the final day. I could feel my eyes stain with water from my eyes. I could feel Johan's grip loosen. "I love Judai," I reminded him. We both loved Judai.

"You weren't going to like this ending." Johan's voice screamed at me with anger.

I could tell he was having trouble being stable as well. Looking at his face, I could see tears blundering down his face. He was crying, but idiot probably didn't even notice it. He looked horrendous. I couldn't help, but chuckle. Slowly, I closed my eyes as I pressed against his lips.

Maybe this was the ending I deserved.

* * *

**AN**: _Okay Guys! This is the end of the story; I've finished the story line. If you guys are unsatisfied, I don't care. It was very depressing for me to write this story already, so please be satisfied with that I wrote. And FAREWELL TO ALL MY READERS! I will just be revising them a bit because of my horrible grammar, though._


End file.
